Secrets(Patoine)
by AlexGirard
Summary: Un Patron et un Antoine en couple, le chevelu qui sors de la douche ça donne un lemon!


-mec... Tu pourrais venir garder Patron? Je vais voir mes parents et j'ai pas trop le goût qu'ils entendent ses blagues. J'ai aucun goût aussi qu'il fassent des avances à ma mère... Et à mon père... Bah en fait, tu pourrais venir plus garder Wifi et Totem? Patron dois passer la semaine à ses bordels et il va revenir dans la soirée du sixième jour où dans le matin du septième. Je pars 1 semaine...

-oui c'est bon... J'aurais dis non si tu serai pas un de mes meilleurs potes...

Dit Antoine, en soupirant.

-Ho merci c'est super!!!

Le chevelu se prépara, se rendit chez son ami et passa les 6 jours à monter son prochain wtc mais c'est plus le septième qui nous intéresse...

Il était 10h00 du matin tandis-qu'Antoine venait de prendre sa douche. Putain qu'il avait hâte au retour du pervers... Pourquoi? Ils sont en couple. Oui oui, en couple pas seulement un plan cul. En vrai, Patron était différent. Plusieurs l'imaginait violent et indigne de confiance: et pourtant, s'il t'aime(ce qui est très rare et n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois auparavant avec une femme) il ne sera pas indigne ou violent. Même si ces rumeurs d'infidélité était fausse, le plumeau( nouveau surnom d'Antoine!*je sais je suis tellement chiante*) aimait bien charier son conjoint là-dessus. Mathieu n'en savais rien et Antoine fesait semblant que son comportement était exactement le même, que rien n'avait changé. Antoine se souvenait d'ailleurs de comment leur couple avait démarré, il y a 6 mois.

~flash-Back~

Le criminel venait d'entraîner l'ami de son créateur dans sa chambre. Mathieu était parti cherché Geek qui s'était enfui:il avait du temps. Il y a quelques semaines, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait mais le concerné n'avait retorquer seulement qu'il devait réfléchir.

\- t'a réfléchis?

\- oui mais en quoi ça me dit que si c'est réciproque, je pourrais te faire confiance?

-hein?

\- t'es un criminel pédophile et pervers! T'es un putain d'assassin et tu gère des dizaines de bordels, passant ta journée à couché avec des putes ou à essayer de violer des inconnu(e)s! Qui te dis que je serai pas un plan cul? Que tu ne mens? Je veux pas servir de jouer sexuel moi! Tout ça... C'est supposé me faire confiance?

La personnalité tomba sur le sol, à genoux, pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Antoine...Antoine... Crois-moi... pourquoi je te ferai ça? Pourquoi je blaguerais? J'ai arrêté de coucher avec mes putes depuis que je t'aime! Si tu me dis que c'est réciproque j'arrêterai tout ça... Tu crois que c'est une blague que moi je ferai à quelqu'un? Tu me servira jamais de jouet sexuel...tu crois que je tomberai en larmes sinon? Que je te montrerai une grande once de faiblesse? S'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie Antoine... Je t'aime pour vrai... Dis-moi simplement si c'est réciproque oui ou non...

La vue du moins troublante de ce grand criminel réputé pour sa froideur et son absence totale d'émotion, autre que le plaisir de commettre tout ces crimes, en larmes à ses pieds le firent réaliser: il peut sûrement lui faire confiance. Si une trahison arrivait il ne lui laisserai pas de chance ho non!

-Patron... Désolé vraiment de ne pas avoir totale confiance en toi... Mais comprends mes inquiétudes: me lancer dans une relation comme ça avec mes nombreux doutes...

Il fit une pose à sa phrase, venant se placer au côté du Patron, plaçant ses mains dans le cou de son partenaire.

\- moi aussi Patron... Moi aussi... Et maintenant, je te crois...

Leur lèvres se scellèrent tout naturellement.

\- pour Mathieu... J'aimerais qu'on lui disent pas genre là...

\- t'inquiète j'ai pas vraiment envi non plus que mon meilleur pote apprenne dans quelques minutes que je suis en couple avec une partie de lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- parce-que malgré tes doutes qui sont normal, tu veux bien nous considérer en temps que "couple"?

\- exactement...

~fin flash-back~

Il entendu la porte se claquer... Enfin! Il ne pris même pas le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements et sorti,une serviettes autour de la taille et le torse nu, se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- salut gam... Antoine?!

-Yep... Ça va mon chou?

Cette vision de son probable futur amant, se tenant sur le mur, une serviette accroché à sa taille lui servant de seul vêtements, fesait monter la température du corps de l'ancien criminel.

-Très bien... Qu'es que tu fais ici?

Dit-il, se rapprochant dangereusement du chevelu.

-Ho rien Math m'a juste demandé gentiment de venir garder ses chats et toi... Et j'ai accepté...

\- pour moi?

\- en partie...

Le pervers se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris de sentir 2 main s'activer à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- qu'es que tu fais?

\- j'ai envie de toi...

-Quoi? -L...Là?

-oui. Alors s'il te plaît, allons dans ta putain de chambre...

\- ça, c'est une des nombreuses raisons du pourquoi je t'aime...

Quand-même, malgré le fait qu'ils sont en couple, et que le "gamin" ou que le petit caractère de merde qu'il a en habitude est 99 absent, mais tout de même: le Patron reste le Patron.

Le criminel fit son sourire pervers habituel avant d'entraîner son conjoint dans sa chambre. Une fois là, ce fut Antoine qui prit les commandes en jettant son partenaire sur le lit.

\- j'aime ton audace gamin...

\- t'a encore rien vu...

\- parce-que tu crois pouvoir prendre le contrôle?

\- ho que oui...

\- tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, mon bichon?

\- je vais commencer et tu vas jamais me dire d'arrêter... Y paraît que je sais m'y prendre avec mon corps, et surtout avec mes mains!Tu vas voir, toutes les personnes qui seront passé avant moi auront jamais réussi à être aussi bon que moi...

-j'attends de voir ça... Alors, je te conseille d'en profiter:je me soumet que très rarement!

Antoine fit un sourire qui, pour lui aussi, était habituel(Non mais vous avez vu sa gueule dans ses vidéos ou sur les photos? C'est carrément pire ou égal au Patron!). Ce sourire glauque et malsain qui fesait un peu sa marque de commerce. Il enleva la chemise de l'aînée et la jetta sur le carrelage,très content de son apparente domination sur lui.

Pdv Patron

Mon sexe commence déjà à s'allumer malgré le fait que nous ne fesons que commencer. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou tout doucement avant de le mordiller violament. Je souris: il me connait bien... Il sais que j'aime quand ça fais mal! Il lâche mon cou et retire violament ma chemise. Je l'aime ce petit con après tout... Il laisse plus d'une dizaine de morsure sur tout mon torse avant de me retirer mon jean et mon caleçon. Je stoppe tout ses mouvements: si je suis nu comme un vers, il le sera aussi! Je retire la serviette qui tenait miraculeusement sur ses fines hanches, dont le tracé me fait envie. Je sens ses mains se balader sur tout mon corps, jusqu'à arriver à mon entre-jambes, ne réclamant que de l'attention et la saisir,entamant un mouvement soutenu de vas-et-vient. Je me mord la lèvres: j'ai une fierté à retenir moi! Ne pas gémir, ne pas gémir...il accélère son mouvement ce qui fait que c'est de plus en plus dur de ne pas gémir quand, tout à coup, il arrêtes, fesant monter dans mon sexe une douloureuse pulsion.

\- tu ne gémis pas? Je ne dois pas te soulager tant que ça...

Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai deux choix: ne pas gémir et souffrir le martyr ou gémir et perde ma fierté... De plus, si je lui demande de continuer, ça fait le même effet...

-Hgn...Continu...S'il...te plaît...

Il reprend le mouvement, mais très lentement. J'ai toujours aussi mal et je dois choisir: souffrir le martyr ou perdre ma domination habituelle et m'avouer vaincu en lui prouvant mon plaisir pour qu'il accélère. Je crois que je préfère m'avouer vaincu finalement... Je laisse libre court à ma voix.

\- ha voilà! Tu vois que c'est pas si compliqué...

Me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'accélérer. C'est la seule personne qui m'a et vas m'entendre gémir! Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je sens l'orgasme monter en moi.

-Haa... Antoine... Je...

Il arrêtes tout mouvement avant de s'empaler sur mon membre. Je suis un peu surpris mais,apprécie grandement sans audace. Je laisse échapper un grognement rauque de ma gorge et assiste à la vue de mon amant qui me chevauche. Bon dieux que la situation est excitante!Je sens sa respiration ératique et saccadé dans mon cou tout comme ses gémissements, se mêlant au mien. Je reprends un peu le contrôle en saisissant ses hanches, le baissant par la même occasion tout en levant mon bassin. Avec ce mouvement, je touche de plein fouet sa prostate et l'entend gémir mon nom fortement. Le nirvana n'est pas très loins pour moi... J'ondule frénétiquement mes hanches et saisi les lèvres de mon conjoint, étouffant mon cris marquant le signe de notre jouissance. On se laisse tomber sur le matelas et on laisse voguer nos mains sur nos corps, sans plus aucune tension sexuelle. On se murmure aussi quelques paroles guimauve entre deux baiser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

-Salut Patron...il est où Antoi...

Mathieu relève la tête de son portable et nous regarde, les yeux exorbité.

\- mec, je t'expliquerai ça ne t'inquiète pas mais, pour l'instant, tu sortirais qu'on s'habille?

-ok...

Il sors, toujours aussi surpris.

Pdv Antoine

\- je vais aller lui donner des explications...

\- oui s'il te plaît sinon il va croire que je t'ai violé et j'ai pas le goût de recevoir son poing en pleine figure!

Je m'habille, donne un dernier baiser à mon amant et sors. Je vais dans la cuisine et aperçois mon meilleur ami.

-bon... Je te l'avais pas dis mais, moi et Patron, on est en couple depuis quelques mois...

\- sérieux?

\- yep...

-NIAAA!!!

\- ho putain c'est pas vrai! Bon, je vais voir!

Mathieu va voir ce qu'il se passe tandis que je sens une main se poser sur mon cul.

-beau cul 'toine...fais attention parce-que c'est moi qui aura le contrôle la prochaine fois...

\- j'attends de voir ça Patron...

Soupirais-je, amusé, avant d'embrasser mon conjoint.

\- je sens que ça va me prendre du temps à m'y faire...

Soupire Mathieu en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- tu t'y fera gamin... Tu t'y fera... Surtout quand je le ferai crier tout son plaisir à travers l'appartement...

-Patron...Bonne chance Antoine en tout cas...

\- je sais!

\- et plus jamais vous me faites ce genre de secrets ok?

-ok Math t'inquiète pas...


End file.
